Deluxe Digital Studios
1st logo (2000-2003) Logo: On a black/white gradient BG, a red globe zooms out while rotating. Then, it becomes solid as the word "deluxe" fades on it (forming the Deluxe Corporation logo). "digital" flies out from the circle letter-by-letter, as the texts "design", "compression", "authoring", and "production services", in white, appear under "STUDIOS", which appears letter-by-letter under "ital". The Deluxe logo then flashes, and "A DIVISION OF DELUXE GLOBAL MEDIA SERVICES LLC" fades in. Variants: * A still version without the text "production services" exists. * There is also a widescreen version, which can be seen on Fox releases and the MGM release of Saved! FX/SFX: The globe moving, and the letters appearing. None for the still version. Music/Sounds: A synth drone is heard all throughout the logo. When the letters appear, several whooshes and beeps are heard, and a boom is heard at the end. None for the still version. Availability: Fairly common. Seen at the end of Universal DVDs from the era, starting with E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial: 20th Anniversary Edition and ending with Friday Night Lights. Some other titles include the first two Bourne movies, The Cat in the Hat, Johnny English, Santa vs. the Snowman, the U.S. DVD of Hulk (2003), Back to the Future: The Complete Trilogy, the first two seasons of Monk, Bruce Almighty, Peter Pan (2003), About a Boy, Red Dragon, Seabiscuit, Van Helsing (and its direct-to-video prequel The London Assignment), and the Problem Child Tantrum Pack, among others. It was also seen at the end of Fox DVDs from late 2004-early-to-mid 2005, such as DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story, Fat Albert, Alien vs. Predator, Flight of the Phoenix (2004), Elektra, The Sandlot 2, The Clearing, First Daughter, The Simpsons Christmas 2, Paparazzi, Class Action, Sideways, Kinsey, and What the Bleep Did We Know?!?. On MGM releases, this can be seen on The Ride Back, Saved!, and Sleepover, and on Artisan Entertainment and Lionsgate releases, it appears on Glengarry Glen Ross, Saw, and the first three Rambo movies. The still version can be seen on various late 2002-October 2003 Universal DVDs like The Money Pit, Babe, Sneakers: Collector's Edition, Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club, Weird Science (which, alongside the previous two, was made available in the High School Reunion Collection box set), the 2003 re-releases of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, and The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, the UK DVD of Hulk (2003), Empire, Blue Crush, Midnight Run, National Lampoon's Animal House: Double Secret Probation Edition, Monty Python's The Meaning of Life, Cats (Original), and Jaws: The Revenge. The Only Logo on MGM Releases. Scare Factor: * Normal (Both Full Screen & Widescreen Versions): Minimal to medium. The whooshing sounds and the loud "boom" may startle a few. * Still Version: None. 2nd logo (2003-2006) Nickname: "The Grid" Logo: An iris-in effect brings forth a red/black background with a grid and scrolling 1/0 binary codes. The Deluxe Digital Studios logo from before flies faintly over the background. Then, a transparent square flashes in, where the Deluxe circle zooms out and "digital" and "studios" slide in. The texts "DESIGN", "COMPRESSION", and "AUTHORING" appear above the square, fading in word-by-word and the text slowly spacing out, before it stops at "PRODUCTION SERVICES". The codes and text continue to move as the logo fades out. Variant: On early Universal DVDs with this logo, it is in a crimson red color, and below reads "A DIVISION OF DELUXE LABORATORIES" with red glow. there is no 1/0 Binary Codes. FX/SFX: The binary text scrolling, the flash, and the (changing) text fading. Music/Sounds: A blowing sound, then a loud whoosh sound when the square flashes. Availability: It's seen at the end of 2003-06 Universal DVDs such as October Sky: Special Edition (the first Universal title to have it), Ray, Meet the Fockers, Kicking and Screaming, The Interpreter, The Producers, Nanny McPhee, Apollo 13: 2-Disc Anniversary Edition, Assault on Precinct 13 (2005), The 40-Year-Old Virgin, Jaws: 30th Anniversary Edition, Prime, The Jerk (retained on a 2007 reprint), Munich, King Kong (2005), White Noise, The Office: Season One, and Jarhead. It was also used on Fox DVDs from the era such as Robots, Ice Age: Super Cool Edition, Aquamarine, the Collector's Editions of The Fly (1986) and The Fly II, Goosebumps DVDs, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Fever Pitch, Fantastic Four (2005), and What the Bleep Did We Know: Down the Rabbit Hole. The last DVDs to use this logo were Inside Man, Bring It On: All or Nothing, The Wizard (1989), Just My Luck, and The Sentinel (both from Fox), although it made surprise appearances on the 2006 DVDs of Slither and American Dreamz, see 2008 Sneak Peeks Menu. It also made an appearance on the Lionsgate release of The Barbie Diaries. This might've also appeared on the earliest HD DVD releases from Universal such as Serenity (one of the first HD DVD releases in the United States). Because of Winn Dixie does not use this logo, because it's based on a Store, nicknamed Winn Dixie. Scare Factor: None to low, mostly because of the whoosh. 3rd logo (2006-2016) Logo: On a white background, the Deluxe Digital Studios logo sketches itself in a tilted position. As the logo tilts itself to the center, its normal colors begin painting in. The Deluxe circle becomes CGI as the text on it shoots out letter-by-letter. To the tune of the logo music, all of the logo then fully renders in CGI as the background becomes a blue/greenish metal flooring. The logo's shadow moves from right to left. Variants: * A fullscreen version exists. Here, the logo starts at the left side and when it tilts, the camera pans until it's centered. ** On Blu-ray releases, it cuts to black instead of fading out and the Circle is Blue. FX/SFX: Very good CGI, blending both CGI & 2D animation to astonishing results. Music/Sounds: A piano theme that builds up to a majestic climax. Availability: Very common. * Used during Mickey Mouse Clubhouse's Run (10 Years). * It's seen at the end of 2006-16 Universal DVDs, HD DVDs, and Blu-rays, such as United 93 (on which it first appeared), Heroes: Season One, Because I Said So, Evan Almighty, The Break-Up, Coraline, Man of the Year, Curious George, The Secret of My Success (included in the Michael J. Fox Comedy Favorites Collection, but only that disc has the logo), The Bourne Ultimatum, Mr. Bean's Holiday, Johnny English Reborn, the 2011 Blu-rays of Billy Madison and Uncle Buck, The Grey, The Incredible Hulk, Tower Heist, Ride Along, Hop, and the first two Despicable Me movies. * It was also used at the end of some Fox DVDs, and Blu-rays from 2006-09 like How I Met Your Mother: The Complete First Season, Night at the Museum, X-Men: The Last Stand, Miracle on 34th Street (1947), The Omen (2006), and Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who. * It doesn't appear on the original release of Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princesses, but subsequent Barbie titles from this timeframe do have it. * Some of the last releases to use this were Steve Jobs and The Danish Girl. Scare Factor: None. It's a great logo. 4th Logo (2016-) Logo: On a white background, 3 red swirls fly into the screen as a bright red light moves in to the center of the screen. The swirls form the Deluxe circle from the previous logos, however "deluxe" is in a different font. There are still some swirls in the circle. Variants: sometimes the circle is a different shape in movies * The Secret Life of Pets: the circle now has red dog ears. it has black eyes, a black dog nose and a black dog mouth. * Sing: the circle is shaped like a microphone. * Rock Dog: the circle is shaped like a guitar to make it like the film. * Minions and DM3: the circle is yellow, shaped like a square, the texts are now black and it's in a tic-tac shape. * Ratchet and Clank: the circle is shaped like a gear and the red is gray. * Isle of Dogs: same as the secret life of pets variant, but the dog is now tan. * Logan and Logan Lucky: the text now reads "Logan". * Smallfoot and Abominable: the circle is light blue with icebergs and falls down as it's formed. * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs DVD: The circle is gone. a Meetball falls down to form the logo. * SML: Best of Jeffy/''Best of Mario'': The circle is replaced by poop with the usual text on it. * The Lego Movie 2: The Circle is Shaped like a Brick and Lego replaces Deluxe in its usual font. FX/SFX: The swirls, and the light. Music/Sounds: A long whoosh accompanied by twinkling sounds. Availability: * Current. The logo first appeared on Minions. * It can be seen on most new releases such as Race, The Huntsman: Winter's War, Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping, Kubo and the Two Strings, The Secret Life of Pets, Sing, Ratchet and Clank, SML DVDs, and Despicable Me 3. * However, some releases, like Warcraft ''and ''A Monster Calls, have it absent, as those were most likely authored by TiVo. * This was seen in SPA and UA Animation releases until 2018, when the next logo is introduced. Scare Factor: Minimal. The whoosh could get to some, but this is a great logo nevertheless. 5th Logo (December 2018-, New Animated Variant (not Pixar/Illumination/DreamWorks) Logo: on a black background, the same deluxe logo zooms out. then, the logo zooms back in alittle bit. It Virues: * in Spider Verse, The Circle glitches many times, in diffrent Styles. the G-Major effect and the 1st logo is used with it. * in Angry Birds 2, the logo is on the floor of red feathers. in this variant, the logo doesn't zoom in alittle, the background zooms in alittle. The circle is redder. * in The Addams Family, the logo drops on the wooden floor. the logo is brown. Variant: the animation is scrolling in the end credits at the end of Movies. Music/Sounds: No Music, with sound effects if something happens: * on Spider Verse, glitch sounds when it glitches. * on Angry Birds 2, a drop sound when the logo falls. * on The Addams Family, we hear a shortened version of TAF theme, played on the same instruments from the Simpsons Halloween Burger King Commercial. Music/Sounds Variant: in the variant, The Closing theme is heard. Avabillity: Only Seen in the Movies and DVDs made by some animation companies. Category:Deluxe Category:FOX Category:Universal